Millennia in Ninjago
by NNTV
Summary: Ever wondered about the real story of Ninjago? The forces that work "behind the scenes"? Destiny is cute and all, but there's a far greater force that operates the land. And now, you can meet them.
1. I Will Meet you One Day

I will meet you one day. But not yet. There is a time when I will eventually meet every single living thing in this world. Except a few. Like the Overlord, who has escaped my grasp three times now. How? Even I don't know. But I have tried time and time again to bring him down, and each time, I miss by that much.

And the scoundrel Pythor. Two times has he barely escaped me. The first time, he sat wasting away in the belly of the beast, the Great Devourer (which I will dig deeper into later). The second time, leaping off of a cliff, and barely harmed. One day, I will find him. But I'm afraid my friends have more… pressing matters than finding my old friend Pythor.

Acronix and Krux, the hands of time, defied me too. Krux chested the very existence of time, and Acronix avoided his demise at the hands of Master Wu (whom I was barely able to save). However, I was able to finally take them down in the explosion of the Iron Doom. They are dead now, and have come to meet me only recently.

Then there are others whom I have been able to bring down quickly. Morro, the one who defied his destiny. Or tried to. I met him when he was very young, maybe only twenty, perhaps. He was a young man who had been consumed by his desire to cheat destiny. A young man who had gone too far down the path of anger.

Of course, not everyone am I able to find early. After years of seeing his pain and struggles, Life and I decided to give Garmadon the change in his life that he needed. We purified him of the evil that ran in his blood- at a cost. We decided that he would need to pay for he lives he hurt. And so not too much time passed before his purification and his death.

Master Chen also escaped for some time. Unfortunately for your world, I don't support the "good" or the "bad." If I did, your life would either be amazing or be really unfair. We let Chen have his time in the world before I decided to come for him, letting his soul slowly deteriorate in the Cursed Realm. I became bored eventually though, and I decided to remove the entire Cursed Realm. His soul is with me now.

I also came quite close to meeting Harumi, though Life pitied her, and decided to spare her soul. I took her parents' souls instead, but I always regretted listening to Life- that one time. The Great Devourer was indeed too much to handle. They say Garmadon saved the city. No. The ninja didn't either. I did.

Nadakhan was also someone whom I came close to ending once. We decided he deserved sometime far worse than death. And it was Life and I who gave Captain Soto the ingenious idea of imprisoning him in that wretched teapot. Instead of taking him, I came for his love, Delara. Life isn't fair, and nobody else knows that more than me.

Oh, my apologies. How rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself now. That's rather impolite, eh? Pleased to meet you. Call me Death.


	2. Oronai, the Very Beginning

Long before time had a name… I was there. Nope, the First Spinjitzu Master didn't create the realms. Nope, the Oni and Dragon weren't there. Because nobody knows I'm here (Except for only one person in this universe.), your stories are 100% incorrect. Now, I will tell you what really happened. Prepare to be blown away.

But first, you need to forget everything you've learned about your world's past. Everything that you've heard _is_ true… but there's so much more. So now, forget everything you know, and I will tell you the real story.

Ready? Let's begin.

Long before time had a name, I was there. And so was my counterpart, Life. We had just collapsed the last universe. Oh. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that. Well, Life will be furious at me for telling you this. I'm not supposed to. But, oh well, this will be our little secret.

Ninjago isn't the first universe. There have been countless universes that existed before Ninjago. Every hundred millennia or so, we destroy the universe as an opportunity to start new life in a new world. The last universe was only destroyed two or three millennia before Ninjago was created.

After the destruction of the previous universe, there was only empty space. Life and I fell into a deep sleep, and we woke up only when the new world was ready to be made. And so, during the course of a century, we built and left the new universe able to function without us.

It was called Oronai, but that is a name lost to the ages. People of your generation call it the "First Realm," or the "Realm of the Oni and the Dragon." That is a name formed only by the people of Ninjago. Oronai was formed as the first realm in the new universe. Although then, it was the only realm. We decided to create life.

Life created the Dragon, a race made of majestic creatures who could exhale waves of golden energy. She bestowed upon them the golden power, which is the very same golden power that the First Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd Garmadon, and the Overlord used millennia later.

But, you've always known about the balance, yes? It's not just good and evil. It's greater than that. It's life and death. So I created a race of my own to balance against the Dragon.

They were the Oni, towering demons who made the ground tremble before them. When they stepped, the ground rumbled. I gave them the three Oni masks, formed from pure dark energy; the same dark matter Lord Garmadon used to corrupt Ninjago.

With the three Oni masks and the golden power, the Dragon and Oni were always at war. Life and I watched, and I often visited Oronai, taking souls with me. Neither team was able to defeat the other, and their war was eternal. It was then that Life decided that one of the teams would need an advantage. And, the First Spinjitzu Master was born.

Life gave him both the powers of the Oni and the powers of the Dragon. He was born with the sacred golden power. But he was also born with hatred, the trait of the Oni. So, I separated him from his Oni mother and Dragon father. I flung him into the heart of Oronai, where he would learn the true balance.

He was perhaps the only person in this universe who knew I existed. He learned how to survive on his own. His family loved him, but it was only a matter of time before one side claimed him as their own. So here he was, in the center of Oronai. He braved through treacherous storms and vicious creatures. One day, the Oni came for him.

It was time for him to make his choice. I sent the Oni after him by providing them with some vital information. When he had been in captivity of the Oni for some time, the Dragon found out, and declared official war on the Oni. Even though they had been fighting for centuries before…

And that was how the Departed Realm was born.


	3. Shirai, Home of Lost Souls

Similar to Oronai (Stubborn as I am, I will never call Oronai the "First Realm."), the Departed Realm once had a _real_ name. We called it Shirai. I'll be honest. I detest your simple names. They take away the beauty and true meaning of the realms. If only I could tell your kind what the realms were originally named. But I cannot, or else you'd find your world crumbling, and I'd have to construct a new one.

When the Oronic War occurred, more lives than ever were lost on both sides. I sprinted through their ravaged battlefields what felt like every minute, leaving with my hands full of silvery souls, wriggling around, attempting to rejoin with their bodies. I can't let it happen. Once the soul has been extracted, it never goes back. Of course, in the far future, resurrection became possible.

Up to then, there was no realm for dead souls. I simply tossed them up into the sky, where they would join the sky and the stars in their never ending journey upwards. Or downwards. I slammed the naughty souls down into the ground, where they were forever burrowed beneath the soil, doomed never to spectate Oronai like the other souls would. So lost souls were disposed of. There was no place for them.

As I mentioned earlier, during the Oronic War, I panted, out of breath, as I journeyed through the war torn fields collecting the souls. I huffed as I fired them upwards, or slammed them into the moist soil. This was becoming very draining for me. These souls needed a place where I could toss them into a portal, and they'd be gone. No wasting my energy by launching them.

Believe me, sending souls flying upwards- for all of eternity- becomes very exhausting. You try throwing a ball with so much force that it _never_ comes back down. Not so easy, right? That's what it's like, except many times worse. These souls are trying to escape, which makes it more difficult. If that wasn't enough, the war provided me with hundreds of souls, so I had to dispose of them every minute or two.

So, while I collected souls down below, I told Life to make me a new realm for these lost souls. Shirai, we called it back then. Not the Departed Realm. Bah. It didn't take long for Life to construct my realm. When she finally did, she was exhausted. I chuckled at her, and responded, "Try doing my job."

"Please," she then replied. "Killing people and learning how to throw their dead spirits? Doesn't seem too hard," she taunted, rolling her eyes. She was like that. "How about you try to create the souls out of thin air?"

I smirked and stalked away.

Now, back on topic. Once Shirai was made, I decided it would be my own realm, as I am literally the embodiment of death. Wouldn't make sense for the death realm not to belong to me, right? I built a towering castle in the very center of Shirai. Spires and towers and turrets poked medium-sized holes in the pure black clouds and the clear white sky above. I created gardens, and gorgeous red violet and blue violet flowers bloomed in the black soil and the white grass.

With the snap of a finger, rows of streets and different sized houses as far as the eye could see appeared. Marvelous parks with purple and black flowers blossomed. I'm almost positive you dislike my color choice. Rather dismal, eh? Well, _some_ of the stereotypes about me are true. This is one of them. Most of them are lies.

Once the realm was ready, I began to send dead souls there whenever I came to extract them. I would open a portal, and the souls would be sucked in as they struggled to obtain their last glimpse of Oronai. Shirai had been made, and it saved me a lot of energy. But meanwhile, the Oronic War between the Oni and the Dragon raged on, and the First Spinjitzu Master refused to choose a side. Which was essentially when we made the decision for him.


	4. Birth of the Third Land

The war raged on and we soon saw no progress one side succeeding over the other. I became furious. I was working ten times as hard, and I would swoop down into the battlefields hundreds of times a day, casting spells into Shirai as I went. If one side had the First Spinjitzu Master, this would be over. I had already seen Shirai become so much more populated. In a matter of months, it was starting to fill up.

Back in Shirai, I tended to the lost souls. I summoned servants of my own to treat and get the new souls acquainted in their new, permanent home. My soldiers guided them to homes and showed them around the realm. Death may sound quite dark, but I strive to make my realm cheerful. Even if your myths portray it as dark and gloomy. Now, the Cursed Realm was like that. But that's a tale for later on.

Back to Oronai. The First Spinjitzu Master had been imprisoned by the Oni for months now. The Dragon could not obtain the child. Well, to call him a child at this point is inaccurate. The young man was a teenager then. He had seen the balance firsthand when I stranded him in the mountains. Now, this war was a second experience of the balance. As he sat in a cage for months, he contemplated his options, keeping the balance in mind.

Now let's skip some time. Five years, perhaps. The Oronic War had lasted for nearly five years now, and the young man was _still_ in captivity. Around three years into the war, the Dragon began to give up. Meanwhile, the Oni pressured the young man to join them. He refused, and they would torture him dearly when they did. This lasted weekly. Though dried blood was crusted on his face, and scars ran through his skin, he remained unbowed.

Two years later, he was on the verge of death. How did he maintain his strength? He had the golden power of the Dragon and the endurance of the Oni. He was extremely powerful. And… Life and I could not afford for him to die. The fate of this world rested on his shoulders.

So when it became clear that he was about to die, I paid him a visit. I snuck into the Oni base. While he was sleeping, I bent open the bars of his cage. But it didn't end there. I left a small, sky blue crystal at his feet. I additionally left a note containing six simple words: open new realms, travel the universe. This would eventually become the Realm Crystal.

The First Spinjitzu Master woke the next day to find the cage damaged and a strange crystal too. It had a note with fine cursive handwriting (I do have splendid handwriting, if I do say so myself.) What did he do? He ran away. But he unlocked the crystal too. Now, not the full potential of it. That came later. But he found out enough to teleport himself to somewhere where he would be isolated.

Both the Oni and the Dragon soon found out about his escape, and the Oronic War resumed. Thousands of troops on both sides were sent out, and they scanned the land looking for him. They found him eventually, but that was another two years later. Which side found him exactly? This was the dilemma.

Both Oni and Dragon forces had been investigating a huge mountain where the man had made his refuge. They both knew the other was there, but had not interfered- yet. The Dragon happened to find the First Spinjitzu Master first. The Oni arrived minutes later. Literal minutes. The two sides struggled to obtain the man. But during their scuffle, he escaped- again. However, this time, they would never find him again.

The man unlocked the crystal to its full abilities, and used the immense powers I had granted it to build a new realm- from scratch. He leapt into the portal quickly, not knowing where he was going or what the land would look like. Nobody else could access the portal after the man jumped through it. When those particular Dragon and Oni forces returned from the mountain, both sides punished them. The Dragon troop was demoted, while on the other hand, the members of the Oni troop were executed. The war raged on in Oronai. Eventually, the Oni would gain the upper hand, and defeat the Dragon. But that was _centuries_ later.

…

The First Spinjitzu Master landed on a grassy land, similar to the one he had been in before. He could see majestic mountains that yearned to go past the sky, an endless sea that desired to extend eternally, a dense jungle that had its mind set on corrupting and driving explorers insane, and scorching deserts where spires of swirling sand would form. This was Ninjago, land of Spinjitzu.

Not much further after the birth of the new land, the Oni would come looking for the First Spinjitzu Master. While the Dragon had given up, the Oni had not. But first, how would you like to hear about the origins of your land. Perhaps the origins of the sacred golden weapons, and your dear Spinjitzu? Listen carefully.


	5. Ninjago, Land of Spinjitzu

Ninjago. It still remains the most advanced realm in the entire universe. Realms like Oronai lost the ability to advance their technology, as they were distracted with the endless war. And resources didn't exist in my beloved Shirai. Not that dead souls cared about computers or tablets. Many of them had no idea what a "computer" was.

Now the First Spinjitzu Master- you know what? I think I can tell you his real name. Yes. The fact that you have read this far is enough. The First Spinjitzu Master had a real name- a name that he left behind when he came here. His name was Taro. The eldest son. The very first Oni-Dragon hybrid, and the very first to set foot in Ninjago. Taro was a name that fit him well. I will call him Taro for now.

Taro had the Realm Crystal with him, and he had the ability to travel realms. Unfortunately for him, there were no other realms. He'd never go back to Oronai, and he didn't know about Shirai. So he would have to make this land his own. With his golden powers, he created the very first golden dragon. It exhaled the fiery golden liquid onto the land, and a massive pool of scorching lava was created. He stretched mountains up from beneath the pool. The Golden Peaks, birthplace of the Golden Weapons. He then repeated this process at the other end of Ninjago. The Temple of Light was constructed.

He was so mighty and powerful that only he alone could touch the golden lava. Taro journeyed to the base of the mountain. Using his bar hands, he scooped golden lava into sliver buckets. He would then transport the lava to the Temple of Light. Inside the temple, Taro softly blew on the lava, and it took the shape of a sword. This temple had elemental properties. All four of the core elements were within its very walls- fire, earth, lightning, and ice. The sword hardened. He repeated this process three more times, but with a scythe, nunchucks, and two shurikens. His hands were scorched and black marks had been engraved into his skin. But these weapons were so powerful that they would create life. All four core elements combined could create new life.

And so he did. With Life's assistance, he used the four weapons to create the first life. Two races were made- humans and serpentine. To disguise his true race, Taro took on the appearance of a human. Now that there was life in Ninjago, Taro decided to create the very first martial art. One that is still used today.

Taro spent many years contemplating the balance and his martial art. He saw the balance. He could envision the endless war in his home land, Oronai. He pictured the future of his new world, and he realized that the war would eventually come over. Taro understood the four elements. Combined, they would make way for an even greater element.

Spinjitzu was born. In order to unlock this art, one must understand the core elements. One must realize that they are made up of these core elements, as all life came from the Golden Weapons. Only then can they activate these elements within themselves and unlock the art of Spinjitzu. Taro dropped his old name and took on a new one. The First Spinjitzu Master.

He taught this art to all that he met as the man travelled around Ninjago. Unfortunately, there was not one person who mastered this art like Taro had. When Taro died centuries later, Spinjitzu began to fade away, becoming forgotten. It wasn't until Sensei Wu taught his students that Spinjitzu returned. That is decades later.

So Ninjago had been built, and life was established. The First Spinjitzu Master built a glorious monastery on top of the tallest mountain in the land. He called it home. He had escaped the war and built a new, peaceful world that he could call his own. Finally, peace.

But this didn't last long. There is always a balance, and we were not about to disregard it. For deep within Oronai, the Oni were creating a dark spirit that would not rest until it found Taro and brought him back to Oronai. The Oni called this dark spirit Overlord.


	6. The Oni's Hunter

The Oni weren't about to let young Taro escape their grasp for eternity. They wouldn't let the fabric between realms separate them from their eternal war and a hard-earned victory. Back in Oronai, the Oni were playing with dark magic. Magic that was never meant to be used.

You see, deep within the mountains in Oronai was a special material called yami. This same material was the very same "dark matter" that Garmadon used to corrupt Ninjago. Neither the Oni or the Dragon knew about the yami within the mountains- until the Oni found out.

They didn't know yami's true capabilities. Had they used it to its full potential, or in a different war, they would have won the war right then and there. They had never seen the purplish, slimy substance before. How would they know to use it correctly?

When Oni scouts returned one day with loads of yami, the top chemists were put to work to unlock the key to this new material. They did, and it didn't take long. Actually, the Oni discovered that the yami was made of lost souls. Modern historians conclude that Oni and Dragon lost in the mountains were killed somehow, and that they sank into the earth. Over the centuries, their bodies deteriorated into dark matter. Deteriorated into yami.

Now, when the Oni discovered it, they found that a spirit had been formed from the evil. It called itself Konran, and it appeared as a pillar of darkness and shadow. The Konran spirit was detained within a special stone while Oni leaders were informed immediately. Konran cried that he must meet with the leaders. After a few days, he was able to manipulate some guards into taking him to the leader.

Konran claimed that he had been created from the combination of lost souls. All of the evil and harm from these lost souls had been concentrated into one single spirit. He stated that he was powerful enough to warp between realms. The Oni promised him control of the Ninjago, Taro's land, if he could bring Taro back alive. Konran had no hesitation. He took on a new name. Overlord.

The Overlord opened a portal between realms. He and a few Oni leaders traveled to Ninjago, where they landed in the jungle known as Primeval's Eye. Using local materials and the rocks around, the Oni built a stronghold- the Oni temple. All three Oni masks were brought with them and kept at the temple. While the Oni leaders remained at the temple, Overlord was sent out to retrieve the First Spinjitzu Master.

The Overlord eventually did find the First Spinjitzu Master. When he found it incredibly difficult to defeat him, he took it so far as to create the Stone Army. But I will talk about that next. This particular story is too long to be confined within one simple chapter. Care to hear about the infamous fight between Taro and Konran?


	7. Earth's Division

Konran decided to hunt Taro. He had known of the master's whereabouts- high up, where the mountains meet the clouds. The Oni leaders at the temple threw a starting ceremony to wish the Overlord with luck and bless him. This ceremony consisted of displaying all three Oni Masks at the temple, and placing them on displays.

The Overlord underestimated his opponent's powers. When Konran arrived at the monestary, he was disguised within the body of a citizen. He soon burned the disguise, and the poor citizen's body was consumed by purple flames. Without a body, he appeared as a towering pillar of shadow. The two fought at the monestary, until Taro was able to ward off Konran. He fled.

Konran tried again several times at different locations. Once in the Forest of Tranquility. Did you know their fight there created the Fire Temple? Konran's yami powers and Taro's golden powers unearthed a crater of magma deep within the ground. Later, Taro built a temple there. They also had a struggle at the Caves of Despair, which caused the place to become unstable.

The Oni were being told of this by Overlord. They were unimpressed. They told him to pick up his efforts. And so he did. Because, in reality, he was power hungry and desired an army that could serve him. So he decided to make just that.

He traveled to the opposite end of Ninjago; the side where the Temple of Light was. Konran observed the durability and strength of the natural resources there. He chiseled stone to make heads, arms, legs, bodies, and more. Now, he just needed to bring these solid warriors to life.

Overlord used the yami to do this. It brought the stone warriors to life by inserting a lost soul into it. The reason why the Dark Island is filled with dark matter, yami, is because the Overlord flooded the island in order to submerge the warriors into it, and bring them to life. He crafted the Helmet of Shadows in order to ensure that he had full control. But he didn't wear it. He tucked it away in a hidden place. The Stone Army was born.

They invaded the rest of Ninjago. The Stone Army would murder victims, leaving their dead bodies nailed to the outer walls of their raided houses, blood streaming down. Eventually, they cornered the First Spinjitu Master in the very center of Ninjago.

"You have met your demise. Now you will join the Oni, your true master!" screamed Overlord as the Stone Army formed a circle around young Taro.

"Never! Ninjago is my home and my destiny lies here!" Steps were thudding against the ground as the fearsome Stone Army tightened their circle. General Kozu growled.

"FOOL! YOUR POWERS COULD BRING PEACE TO YOUR HOMEWORLD. YOU COULD BECOME A HERO," bellowed the Overlord as the Stone Army moved in closer.

"You'll never win. The balance cannot be corrupted!" protested Taro.

"Oh, but it can! GET HIM!" ordered the Overlord as his army charged at Taro.

"Yes master. Klacactu!" shouted Kozu in the ancient Stone Army dialect- a language that only they could understand. Taro put up a good fight. He fended off warriors, breaking them into shards. Then he'd repeat the process. But they kept coming!

He slashed, striking directly at the chest. Once the sword pierced through the warrior, their head would crumble and they would fall into pieces. He began to tire, however, as the opponents felt a surge and charged at once.

"The balance will be offset. Wherever there is light, there is shadow! And shadow shall overcome light for all of eternity!" whispered the Overlord softly, so only Taro could hear him. And then the warrior's circle shrunk. Except soon, the circle exploded.

 _I can't do this myself_ , the First Spinjitzu Master thought. _This fight will have to be finished later._

And with that, he sent his sword down into the earth. Only he could hear the earth's howls and discomfort as a massive crack appeared in the ground. The ground began to swallow up the stone warriors. Konran was on one side of the crack, screaming at his stunned warriors. Taro jumped to the opposite side of the crack, and both sides of the land quickly drifted away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the Overlord screeched as he was cast away with the Dark Island, where he would remain for millennia. Taro knelt down to the earth.

"I deeply apologize, Ninjago. An ancient evil has arisen. But I will vanquish him another day. I'm sorry, Earth," he whispered to the earth.

Nobody won the fight, and it would remain unfinished for millennia. The Oni soon found out about the Overlord's demise. They now had no way back to Oronai. They attempted to hunt down Taro themselves, but were driven to insanity and lost within the Primeval's Eye.

Meanwhile, their stronghold, the Oni temple, crumbled and deteriorated in their absence. Two of the three masks fell into the water stream and were lost in the jungle for centuries, until explorers discovered them. The third mask remained untouched at the Oni temple- until Lloyd Garmadon and the jade princess found it.

So there was peace in Ninjago for centuries now. But not in the Departed Realm. There were some… troublemakers. Therefore, I banished them and sent their souls to a newly made Cursed Realm.


	8. Noron, Prison of the Cursed

I certainly never intended on creating Noron, or as you know it today, the Cursed Realm. Unfortunately, not all souls are neither good-intentioned nor orderly. There were many who wanted to cause trouble in the existing realms, and even more who planned to do so in Shirai. I had to do something in order to separate the obedient and orderly from the selfish and disorderly.

It all happened when the First Spinjitzu Master struck down the stone warriors. If you recall, their only life force was from the yami, and the dark matter itself is made up of lost souls. These lost souls could be sent to the Departed Realm… but they weren't, and instead, they were reduced to nothing more than dark matter in Oronai.

However, when the First Spinjitzu Master physically struck these souls down, they had no body to cling on to, no hook to grab and grip for their dear lives. And so I came, swooping them up in my cupped hands, and gliding away with the stone souls. Now, why didn't these souls just die in Oronai? They became captured within a special type of natural slime- basically the physical part of yami.

So when the souls did arrive in Shirai, they did not intend to obey the rules. Their thoughts were set on havoc and destruction, and their eyes gleamed the need to create chaos. Their untamed thoughts would only grow and become stronger, seizing full grip and using theirs souls as puppets. As they say, become the master of your mind, not its slave. These thoughts, only objects in their minds- controlling their every action! Who would have thought?

Well, for the reference, I definitely did not expect it coming. When they came to the Departed Realm, those same thoughts, that same urge to destroy had not been lost. The Helmet of Shadows only controlled their physical bodies. As the helmet had never been used yet, they could not obey anybody. They called their own shots.

Stone warriors roamed the streets and households in Shirai. Whether they were knocking on doors or barging through them, their actions disrupted the order and organization of Shirai. Eventually, the warriors came to my castle. That was when I snapped. I hastily created the Cursed Realm- a version of Shirai, but for sinners and the more greedy souls. I placed a beast known as the Preeminent there to guard it. Eventually, the beast turned on me, but that was millennia later.

I called it Noron, prison of sinners. I sent the stone warriors there. In fact, a significant portion of Morro's ghost army were souls from the yami. Whenever someone died, we judged their character to see if they should be sent to Noron or Shirai. If they were unforgiving and ruined lives of others, we would punish them. Such punishments included cages, chains, bathing in hot oil for eternity, and other vilely creative ideas. If they were simply evil, they were to simply roam around the land for the rest of their existence.

The realm itself was dark, dreary, and a sour, sickly smell lingered in the air. The loud howls of souls being tortured echoed throughout the humid, glowing green walls of the prison. You would see the prisoners of the land, their bloodshot eyes present with agony. You wouldn't feel sorry, for they deserved it. They deserved it very much. And the soft, squishy feeling of the pure black ground was unmistakable.

Noron grew much bigger over the decades, for more and more souls were sent there after death. Notable ones were Chen, Arcturus, Morro, Clouse, and Garmadon. Though only Morro was sent to the prison through death, Arcturus died in the Cursed Realm, and the remaining three were killed when the realm was destroyed.

Now, just to clarify, not all stone warriors were sent to Noron. Only a small portion of the army was sent there. The remaining portion of the army had been marooned on either the Dark Island or Ninjago. Their souls had decided to rest, and only something special could wake them from their slumber.

When we created Noron, we also formed a second realm to balance Noron. We tried our hand at creating new species, and we were quite successful. We gave them powers and an appearance that had never been seen before. The realm was truly gorgeous too. In addition, Noron and the second realm relied on each other; the destruction of one would lead to the other. This second realm was called Djinjago.


	9. Djinjago, World of Wishes

Djinjago was an experiment, you could say. The only life we had previously created were the Oni and the Dragon- we didn't create humans. The First Spinjitzu Master did that. If he could create such a successful species, the race we created would be far better. It wasn't only that, but the creation of Noron needed an opposite realm to balance it.

We spent a lot of time piecing together this realm. I was hasty with Shirai, and even more so with Noron. This one would not be the same. We would take time and effort to carefully place the pieces of this realm together. Place them so that they would fit beautifully.

It all started when Life had the idea of the djinn. The concept was similar to many that we had explored in universes past. They possessed many powers. Specifically, the ability to grant wishes for others. But only others. Never themselves. Thus, they would always carry that curse with them. Great power that could only be used on others.

An architectural style we had in mind was massive, stone buildings that would float in the sky, above an endless void. It was the world of the sky, you could say. There would be a king to rule all of the djinn. Members of the royal family- the royal family was known as the Kha- were treated with respect and like the royalty that they were.

In the Kha, there was a king, or the almighty Khan. A queen, known as the Khana. There would also be princes, the heir Khan, and princesses, the Khanall. When the king would pass away, the eldest son would become almighty Khan. If there were no sons, the heir would be the king's brother. The Kha lived in the largest building, in the center of the land- the Khasak. So there was a political system established with our assistance.

Now, allow me to talk about the people. Their skin was a warm shade of golden-orange. The color of the water with the reflection of the sunset, casting its image onto the water, creating a reflection. They were blessed with four arms, a sign of their power and might. Lastly, they did not have legs. Instead, tails of orange smoke billowed out from their bodies.

Along with wish-granting, they had so much more power. The magic they possessed was almost as powerful as Taro's golden power. They could teleport, manipulate reality, change the past- but this led to conflict. They could also travel realms.

Soon, the djinn arrived in Ninjago, where they sought to make peace. However, there were a great deal of djinn who had no such intentions. They wanted to make troubles, try out their power. Humans would make wishes with them, and their lives would be cursed forever. One of these people were Nadakhan.

Ninjago retaliated, killing all of the djinn by surprise. The original elemental masters launched a surprise attack, murdering all of the djinn. One of these djinn who was killed was Nadakhan's mother. All djinn were killed, except for one. His name was Nadakhan.

Ninjago soon realized their grave mistake in killing off the djinn. So they decided to omit everything that had happened from history. All records were erased, and that is why nobody told you about the Great Djinn Murder. Nadakhan did not seek to return, and he wanted revenge. So he created a pirate crew, called Misfortune's Keep.

Back to Djinjago. The realm thrived, even after they found out about the Great Djinn Murder. They mourned, but moved on. At the time, Nadakhan's great great grandfather was king. The realm never experienced conflict again, until it was destroyed.

Back to Nadakhan. I will tell you about the era of pirates, magical teapots, and djinn captains.


	10. The Feared Misfortune's Keep

Nadakhan was next in line to the throne. Instead, he chose a different future. He chose one with pirates and pillaging and living the life at sea. That was his choice to make. It started the day his mother was killed, right in front of his very eyes. When the bomb was set off in the Djinn mobile base, it killed all except for Nadakhan.

He was in his quarters, the one he shared with his mother. His quarters were located far beneath the ground. There was a meeting up above, and Nadakhan was too young to attend. He had actually begged to go, but his mother said no. This action saved his life.

"Mother, please! I'm eighteen! I'm old enough!" he had protested, throwing all four arms into the air.

"No, _watashi no kodomo_ , my child. You are too young, and do not understand the world. I will see you soon." She pecked his cheek, and with a cloud of orange smoke, she teleported above. Those were the last words she would say to him.

Not long after the meeting started, the elemental masters set off a deadly bomb. Kai's great great grandfather had placed a deadly, raging fire within the shell, and it would kill everyone close. When they set it off, Jay's great great great grandmother struck the bomb with lightning. She was killed in the explosion too, along with all of the djinn.

Nadakhan heard the explosion, and he immediately rushed to the scene. Because he was so far below ground, he was unaffected. When he emerged, he saw what had happened. Ashes, everywhere! The wind picked up some, tossing them about. Pure silence. All the young djinn could see were dead bodies of the ones he loved. And his mother… laying sprawled on the floor.

"Mother!" he moaned, approaching his mother. Her eyes were staring at Nadakhan, yet she said nothing. Not a word. They were blank eyes that would never stop staring. A tear rolled down Nadakhan's face. One tear turned into two. Two tears turned into many. He wailed over his mother's death. But then he realized what his father would do.

His father- Nadakhan never had a solid relationship with him. He was closer to his mother. Khanjikhan would be very disappointed in Nadakhan. Nadakhan envisioned his father's reaction.

"You failed to protect your mother. You are not a part of this family," he would say. Nadakhan couldn't return. He couldn't.

A pirate was born.

He cut off one of his hands, replacing it with a shiny hook. He tied his long hair into a wavy ponytail. He even fashioned his own outfit. Now, he just needed a crew. Nadakhan took on the disguise of a human, and he explored Ninjago, looking for people who would join him. He was astonished that he found so many recruits. Most were outcasts, but some had potential.

He met Clancee, who with the right training, could become better. He met Dogshank, who had so much potential and would serve as a great pirate. He met Doubloon, whose thievery and skills of deception they would need. He met Monkey Wretch, who could help Nadakhan create the perfect ship. And he met Flintlocke, who was a master when it came to the guns. He also recruited many others.

It was three year's after Nadakhan's mother's death once the crew was complete. They had spent ages forming their ship- Misfortune's Keep! It would stare enemies in the face, casting fear into their hearts. Their mighty crew would frighten all who dared to challenge them. Misfortune's Keep was complete, and the pirate ship set off. It was then that Nadakhan revealed himself.

He was an almighty djinn.

The crew respected him even more for this. They were all outcasts, who wanted Ninjago out of their pasts. They didn't care about Ninjago. They wanted reputation, they wanted power! They would be feared, not looked down upon! It was this that drove them to join the crew. But Dilara's story was a little bit different.

Years later, he met Dilara. But he also met Captain Soto.


End file.
